


Unsteady

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabble, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Shiro pushes Lotor's limits.For Kinktober Day 25 - "Suspension"





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> The consent situation isn't clarified, though it was supposed to be Shiro and Lotor roleplaying. However, it doesn't have to be read that way.

Lotor had never felt so precarious in his life. Which was quite frankly ridiculous; he had clung to the outside of spaceships before, dashed over rafters in a Verimiri battle-hall, leapt from pillar to pillar in the arena. And somehow he had never felt so exposed, so on-edge as he did now.

The only point of balance he had was his knee; it rested on a padded stool, through his calf and ankle were bound together. His other leg had been stretched out, one rope at the knee anchoring it to the floor and one at the ankle pulling it towards the ceiling. His arms had been pulled in front off him and tied upright. The part that really chafed, though, was the harness wrapped around his neck and chest - it held him so tightly he could barely even twitch, much less sway to a more manageable position.

Naturally, his being naked didn’t help the feeling.

The door slid open, and Lotor dropped his head, unable to turn and look at the entryway behind him. Instead, he watched the feet coming towards him, clad in heavy black boots that fell heavily on the floor.

A hand smoothed over his thigh. “Getting used to this arrangement?” Shiro said. “It took a while to rig it up properly.” His hand slid away, and Lotor’s leg trembled as if one of its ropes had been plucked at. “I think this is just what you need, though. Don’t you agree?”

Lotor bit his tongue, refusing to respond. After a moment Shiro just chuckled. “So stubborn. I’m still going to give you a choice, though; just tell me which one you’d rather have.”

Lotor tensed, and his stomach dropped when Shiro said, “Do you want me to use the vibrator first?”

A rounded plastic head pressed against his taint, cool and smooth. Then Shiro clicked it on. Lotor sucked in a slow breath as Shiro pressed it against his balls, the tiny vibrations lighting up his skin as Shiro moved it down. The humming increased as Shiro slowly ran the vibrator down the length of Lotor’s cock, stopping to rub circles on the underside of the head. Lotor’s nails dug into his palms, but even the stab of pain didn’t cut through the pleasure.

There was another pause. “Or,” Shiro continued, “would you rather have the dildo?”

The vibrator dropped away, and Lotor nearly flinched when something long and heavy prodded between his cheeks. The plastic surface of it dragged slowly over his skin. Lotor shivered, hating himself a little for knowing exactly which toy that was: the thick, black one that was Shiro’s favorite, nearly as long as his forearm and covered with veins and ridges. 

“If you don’t want to make a decision, that’s fine by me.” The satisfaction in Shiro’s voice finally pulled a whimper out of Lotor, as that metal hand grabbed Lotor’s ass, kneading it firmly enough to leave bruises. “That means _I_ get to choose.”


End file.
